This invention relates to identifying microorganisms and, more particularly, to improvements in a tray containing trace amounts of reagents for identifying microorganisms.
The inventors of this invention have proposed a tray containing trace amounts of reagents for identifying microorganisms as disclosed in the pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 171,819 filed on July 24, 1980, now abandoned and assigned to the same applicant as that of this application, a continuation of which was filed on Oct. 29, 1981. In this tray, the cells for bacterial suspension are continuously aligned adjacent to each other longitudinally of the tray body and perpendicularly to the cell for bacterial suspention. Accordingly, it is difficult to uniformly pour bacterial suspension into the respective cells for bacterial suspension, which cells communicate with the respective small cells, and it is also difficult to secure specified quantity of bacterial suspension in the respective cells for bacterial suspension. Further, since the crest barriers for communicating the cells for bacterial suspension with the respective small cells are formed with relatively low gradients raised at both sides of the crest, the bacterial suspension may sometimes counterflow from the small cells to the cells for bacterial suspension.